Sakura no Saku Koro ni
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: This is the special story about my fanfic Hakuouki: Toki o Koeru Shinsengumi Kitan. In this story will present Okita Hikage as the narrator and tells about his live 5 years since he and his friend's journey to the past in Bakumatsu Jidai


**Hakuouki FF: Toki o Koeru Shinsengumi Kitan 'Special'**

**~Sakura no Saku Koro ni~**

It's been a long time since we had come back from Bakumatsu Jidai. Everything changes in these 5 years. Neesan went to the America with Ichi-nii, Kyuu and Satsuki moved to Hokkaido to start their new life, and Yuki−he went to Osaka to continue his dance lesson. Now, only I who still stay in Tokyo—continue my life in my 21 years of age.

"Sensei, can we start our training now?"

"Ah! Of course!"

Yes, as a sensei in this Hijikata Kendoujo…

"Jaa, minna, let's start our training!"

"OSU!"

I can't believe myself—a decision I made two years ago. _Why could I choose to stay in this city alone? _I still can remember a message that Neesan sent to me six month ago.

"_Dear, Hikage_

_Why don't you come to America and stay with us?_

_I think it's much better than live alone in Tokyo._

_If you agree, I will send you the airplane ticket soon._

_So, let me know if you have decide it"_

I replied that message with two words. _No, Thanks. _And since that day, Neesan never call me or send a message to me again. I think I had done something terrible. I never can help myself from this guilty. But, it's alright. This is my decision. I want to know the reason—why can't I leave this city? Leave this country.

"Okay, today's training is over. Minna, Otsukaresamadesu!"

"Otsukaresamadeshita, Okita-sensei!"

Yeah, until I know the reason, I'll not leave.

"Kriiingg…" my cellphone is ringing.

"Moshi moshi…" I answer.

"Moshi moshi, Hikage?" says the girl in phone.

"Hikari-nee?" That's from my sister, Hikari. It's been a long time; I have not heard her voice since 3 years ago.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are you now?"

"I'm on the way to Kyoto," she says.

"Kyoto? What are you doing there?" I wonder.

"Our band will concert in Kyoto at July 8th," she answers.

"At July 8th?"

"Yes, and I want to know if you can come to my concert."

"Eh? I…I don't know…" I answer nervously.

"Please, lil bro, this is your sister's request…" she begs.

I surprise a little. She never begged to me before. It make me hard to refuse it.

"Uh…okay, I'll try…" I say.

"Oh, thank you, Hikage! I promise you won't regret it!" she says cheerily. "I will call you again soon if we know where the concert will be held!"

"Okay," I answer and disconnect the call.

_Kyoto, huh? _I never imagine that I will come back to that city. That city has too much memory.

Five years ago, I, Izayoi-neesan, Satsuki, Kyuu, and Yuki, went to Kyoto to training. But, in the end, we got a time slip and went to Bakumatsu Jidai, where our ancestors, Shinsengumi still exist. It was a dangerous adventure, but also an unforgettable memory for us. That journey had changed all of us, a lot.

Suddenly I feel that I miss those moments. For the first time I met Souji-san, my ancestor, I terribly happy. I learn many things in there. To be strong, and always have faith to everything. And, I can learn how to control this Oni bloodlines that flowing inside of me. To accept my mother's bloodline that comes from her ancestor, Kazama Chikage. Izayoi-neesan had learn about how to love and beloved from Saito Hajime-san, learn to always keep faith in your heart and never give up from her ancestor, Hijikata Toshizou. Kyuu learn about how to keep the bonds with each other like Toudou Heisuke-san, Satsuki got a brave to always face anything with calm heart like his ancestor, Saito Hajime. And Yuki learn to be a strong man like his ancestor, Harada Sanosuke.

_Souji-san, I miss you so much… If only I can back to that time again…_

Those little wish overflowing in my head. I know that it's impossible, but I can't help to always thinking about it.

At July 7th, Hikari-nee call me again and tell me that the concert will be held in Kyoto Concert Hall. It sounds surprising to know that Hikari-nee's band is just become famous one year ago. At night, I pack up my things and get sleep early, so I'm not late. It will troublesome if I can't get the train.

When the morning comes, I go to the station and go to Kyoto. In the train, I choose to sit near the window. It takes 3 hours in the train. When the train enters the territory of Kyoto, suddenly I feel that feeling again. The Kyoto's wind that flowing over the window reminds me of the days in Bakumatsu Jidai—reminds me about Souji-san and the others. I even think that I maybe can walk with eyes closed if I walk in the city, just with feels the fragrance of the wind.

In no long time, I arrive in Kyoto. My eyes wildly look to the left and right, searching Hikari-nee. She said that she will personally pick me up from the station.

"Hikage!" a woman's voice calls me.

"Hikari-nee!" I shouts.

"Sashiburi, Hikage. Genki?" she asks.

"Aa, heiki desu," I answer. "Umm…how 'bout your concert?"

"Ah, sore ne…"

"What's wrong?" I wonder.

"They replace the place, so we must hurry to go there," she giggles.

"What?" I surprise. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Gomen. But, it's no matter since you already here. Come on!"

We run to the car and hurried go to the place when the concert will be held.

"Wait, Hikari-nee, this way−?" I surprise when I see the road that we pass.

"What?" she asks.

"Where the hell exactly the concert will be held?" I wonder.

"Maa, you can see it later," she says, giggle.

I confuse. This road, I remember it clearly. This is the road we pass to go to that place—to the place that I miss so much.

"Okay, we've arrive!" she shout.

I startled when I see the place. My intuition is right. This is the place—the place that I miss, Hijikata Kendoujo 2nd… no, Shinsengumi's Headquarter.

"Hikari-nee, why we—?"

"Maa, haitte…" she says and pull me enter the doujo.

_What happening in here? _I keep wondering, keep questioning. But, I still can't find the answer.

"Hikage, okaerinasai!"

"Haa?"

"OKAERI, HIKAGE!" suddenly I hear voices inside the training room.

"Mi…minna…?" I surprise when I see Izayoi-neesan, Ichi-nii, Satsuki, Kyuu, Yuki, and Kirika-sensei.

_What the hell happening?_

"Oi, Hikage, why you just stand right there?" shouts Kyuu.

"Could it be you forget what day is it?" says Izayoi-neesan.

"E…eh?" I confuse.

"July 8th, it's the big day of Shinsengumi, right?" suddenly I hear a girl's voice behind me.

"O…omae—? Itou Yuuko?" I surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here too, Hikage-kun."

"Me too!"

"Kondou Izumi-san, and…Nagakura Aoi?"

"It's wrong if we're here?" ask Yuuko. "We are Shinsengumi's decendant either!"

"E…eh? But−"

"It's no matter if we invite people from Itou doujo, I think," says Yuki.

"Since it is a big day of our family," says Satsuki.

"S…so, Hikari-nee, you'd been deceiving me?"

"Gomen, we want to surprise you, so I must lie," she says.

"I—it's okay, but you said today is a big day. What exactly—?"

"I know that you forget it!" shouts Kyuu.

"Ikedaya Jiken da yo," says Ichi-nii.

I surprise. That's right! Today is the day that Ikedaya Jiken happens. Why I can forget it? This is the big day of Shinsengumi, for our family.

"Sou…da…" I say.

"No matter. Since you are here then it means that the party will be start now!" says Kirika-sensei.

"Ikou, Hikage!" says Izayoi-neesan.

I still stand for several second, and then answer, "Okay!"

I run to the backyard where the party held. I see the sakura's tree in the backyard. The same sakura's tree that I saw 5 years ago. I suddenly realize the reason why I want to stay in Tokyo. The reason is simple. It's because I always want to see this scene every time. I want to remember these memories forever. Because, I realize that this is the only place that I…no, we belong to.

_Tengoku no Souji-san to Shinsengumi no Hitotachi e,_

_I really grateful to the God, because He gave me a chance to know you guys._

_The memories that we build together will not disappear from my heart_

_I don't care how long time will passed, how much people will leave_

_I will stay here forever in this place_

_And I will protect it no matter what…because this is the place that we love so much_

_The city where the 'Sincerity' will live forever…_


End file.
